Water Balloon Fun in the Sun
by Flowerstar
Summary: It is summer time in the Mushroom Kingdom and everyone were having a water balloon fight outside Peach's Castle. Join in the fun!


Author's note: Welcome to my second fanfic! I bet you didn't expect that I'm going to do another story. Anyway, I got inspired from what happened at my school to do this fic. Hope you enjoy this fan fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and the rest of the characters from the Mario games. They belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Water Balloon Fun in the Sun

The sun is shining brightly in the Mushroom Kingdom and it's a perfect day to chill out and sunbathe outside. The people in Toad Town are in their clothes, wearing sunhats to protect themselves from the hot rays of the sun. Some of them are wearing sunglasses. But outside Peach's castle, Mario and his pals were having fun, pelting each other with water balloons. While they're having fun, Toadette is recording what everyone was doing using a video recorder.

"I'm going to hit you!" Luigi yelled, chasing after Mario, holding a green water balloon.

"You can't catch me!" Mario shouted, holding his balloon while running.

While Mario was running, he got been hit by a water balloon. Water was dripping from his hat and his clothes. He was soaking wet. Luigi stood there laughing himself to death.

"Hey, Bro! It looks like you've had a shower outside! Did you get wet by the sprinkler?" He joked.

"Very funny." Mario said, getting annoyed.

While he was trying to wipe himself, Daisy ran past, holding a yellow balloon, chasing after Peach, who went past the plumber as well.

"Come back here!" Daisy cried, running after her cousin. "I've got a water balloon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Mario then ran after the two princesses leaving Luigi behind. Mario ran after Peach and Daisy but he couldn't catch up with them. While he was chasing them, he got been hit by another water balloon. He tried to wipe his face and his clothes and he looked up to see Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, King Boo and Petey Piranha.

"Gwa, ha, ha! Well, well, if it isn't Mario." Bowser said.

"What are you doing here?" The plumber demanded.

"It's none of your business!"

"Then who hit me twice!"

"Us of course!" Wario stupidly blurted out.

Waluigi quickly covered his brother's mouth with his hand.

"Er… heh, heh, what he meant to say is… we're gonna give you a real wash out!" He shouted.

"And how are you freaks going to do that?" Mario said, confidently, with his hands on his hips.

Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, King Boo and Petey Piranha quickly grabbed their own balloon and aimed at Mario. They threw the balloons at the plumber but they missed.

"Ha, ha, miss me!" Mario taunted.

"Oh, we won't miss this time." Bowser said, nastily. He got another water balloon and so did the rest. "Let's get him, guys!"

They threw the balloons at the red-clad plumber but he didn't get hit. They kept on throwing water balloons at Mario and he ran away. Wario, Waluigi, King Boo, Petey Piranha and Bowser then ran after their enemy but the koopa king turned around and snapped his fingers. The koopa clown car immediately came and Bowser hopped in. Wario, Waluigi, King Boo, Petey Piranha and Bowser are chasing Mario, throwing water balloons at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toadsworth stepped outside into the garden, holding his wooden cane.

"Princess, may I need to remind—"

He was cut off by a water balloon flying into his mouth while Mario, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, King Boo and Petey Piranha ran past him. He chocked and spat it out. Mario and the villains stopped running and came over to the old toad.

"What… happened?"

"They were trying to pelt me with water balloons." Mario replied.

"I see. Even though they tried to hit you, just look at this mess! It's a complete state here!"

"But everyone is doing the same. They're having a great time. Can't you please let them throw balloons? It's summer, after all!"

Toadsworth looked at everyone, tossing water balloons at each other and having a good time.

"I guess you're right. I'll call the clean up crew after this is finished."

"Thanks for understanding, Toadsworth."

Mario got out another water balloon from his pocket and holds it in his hand.

"Now, is anyone up for another water balloon fight?" He questioned.

* * *

Author's note: Did you like the fic so far? Sadly, this story is short and it won't have any more chapters. Review it if you like this fanfic, if you don't like it then don't review it. For those of you who read my first fic before, I'll try to update after my exams finish. 


End file.
